What Lurks
by IPaintEdward
Summary: What is it Alice sees in the forest when she sits alone on the porch? Halloween is coming, and she needs to make plans. Rated M for a reason.


**Hey there! This was my contribution to the ****Countdown to Halloween II One Haunted Hallows Eve. If you didn't have a chance to catch it there, take a look. It's just a fun little romp with Alice and Jasper. **

**Disclaimer: As always, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Would that it belonged to me, I wouldn't be job hunting right now. LOL**

"What are you looking at out there, Alice?"

Alice jumped, startled that she didn't hear her momma approach and smiled up at her. "Oh, nothing. I'm just watching the trees sway. It's almost like they're dancing, and it's so beautiful, Momma." Mrs. Brandon looked down at her daughter in awe. The girl was only eighteen years old, but it was almost as if a very old soul looked up at her through the young girl's eyes.

It always amazed Mrs. Brandon, listening to her daughter, the beauty she always saw . . . in everything. Ever since the death of her husband, Alice's mother had taken on extra work and jobs no one would want, just to keep herself and her daughter in their home, with food on the table.

Alice's childhood was taken from her when she was thrust into being responsible for the upkeep of their home, making sure that everything was neat, tidy and clean, and dinner was ready when her mother would finally drag in from work. Alice was always smiling and cheerful, always had an upbeat story to tell of something wonderful she had seen that day. It soothed Mrs. Brandon's soul to see her daughter flourish, even though Alice had been the one to discover the body of her father.

It sometimes bothered Alice. Not truly being able to say what had killed her father that day. It was the only time she let anything break through her cheerful demeanor. The memory that stands out most in her mind was that he looked so pale, more so than she would have thought possible, and the twin marks on his wrist, as if he'd been struck by a snake. The doctors couldn't say for sure what had killed him, but that it looked like it might have been a venomous snake. Though, even that was questionable. Most venoms don't act that quickly. It had only been a few minutes since her mother had said goodbye and left for the market, and Mother always kissed Alice's father goodbye before leaving. The look in her father's lifeless eyes were haunting to Alice, and as the months passed by it remained a constant behind her lids.

Whenever Alice got the chance, she would sit out on the front porch and stare out into the woods. Sometimes she would see strange things lurking there, or at least she thought she did. But, it always relaxed her to watch the trees swaying in the breeze and to stare deep into the darkness that the forest held, lost in her thoughts. It was also there that she felt closest to her father. And so it was that she found herself that day, sitting on the steps thinking about how her life had changed so dramatically the day she lost her father. Her mother's had changed just as radically, and it was up to her to make certain her mother had as much support as she could give her.

Today was one of the very few days when Mrs. Brandon did not have to go to work, and on the weekend at that, and Alice was determined to make it a wonderful, happy day for her. She planned each meal, especially for her mother, stuffing as many of her favorites as she could fit into the menu. She'd been planning this ever since she'd found out that her mother would have an entire day to relax.

Alice made sure to be up before her mother, and as soon as she heard her stirring, set about making breakfast; her mother's favorite, french toast with cinnamon, sausage and a tall cold glass of milk. Alice had set the table with the best of their dishes and added a vase with flowers cut from the beds out in front of the house.

"Oh, my!" her mother exclaimed, coming into the room with her wet hair wrapped turbin-like in a towel. "You didn't need to go to all this trouble for me, Alice."

"It's no trouble," Alice insisted. "I want this to be a wonderful relaxing day for you." She smiled as her mother sat at the table, tucking her napkin into her lap.

"It smells delicious, baby," Mrs. Brandon admitted, smiling back at her daughter with love brimming in her eyes, as she cut into the toast with her fork. "Mmmmm."

Alice didn't want to plan the entire day for her mother, it was, after all, her day to relax; but, she didn't want her mother to think that she needed to do anything other than what would absolutely bring her pleasure that day. Alice sat down at the table to keep her mother company while she finished her breakfast.

"Mom?" Alice began. "What would you like to do today? I mean, this is your first day off, truly off, in I don't remember how long. What would make you happy to do today?"

"You know, Alice, I think I'd like to take a book outside and just lie in the grass and read. I think that sounds like a lovely way to relax today."

Alice beamed. She'd hoped her mother would choose that kind of an activity for the day. It fit right in with the picnic she had planned for lunch. "You go do that, Mom. I'll take care of everything. Don't even think about trying to do anything but relax, okay?"

And relax she did. It wasn't long before her lids became too heavy to keep open and she dozed on the blanket in the grass. She woke a little while later to a picnic lunch spread out on the blanket beside her and her daughter waiting patiently for her to awaken. Alice had fixed a light lunch of fruit, cheese, crackers and freshly squeezed lemonade.

All day, Alice anticipated her mother's needs and made sure to supply them as soon as her mother made a move to do anything. After a marvelous dinner, Mrs. Brandon put her foot down, however, and made Alice take a break while she cleaned up the kitchen, insisting that it would

make her feel more like she lived in the house, rather than being a guest. Alice acquiesced, and went to sit out on the front steps.

As was her wont, she was watching the forest, trees swaying and the shadows gathering in the depths. She saw something, fleetingly, or so she thought. It appeared to be a horse, with someone riding it. The glimpse was so brief, she couldn't be sure, but there seemed to be something . . . different, not right about the person on the horse. It was as if she could see all of the person, legs, arms, shoulders, but the head, she couldn't see the head. That was what was wrong with what she saw. She shook her head, that wasn't possible. There must have just been a branch in the way, or something.

Her mother's arrival startled her out of her reverie, "What's so interesting in the forest, Alice?"

"Oh, Mom." Her hand flew to her heart. "You know how to scare a girl, don't you?" she laughed. "I was just watching the forest, as usual." She decided not to tell her mother what she thought she'd seen in the forest. She couldn't be sure she'd seen it, anyway.

He tilted his head back to better catch the scent that wafted on the breeze through the forest.

He'd smelled it before, several months back, and tracked it to a house on the edge of the forest. It was there that he first saw the dark haired girl. She was standing, terrified by what she'd found on the front porch of the house which reeked of the scent he'd tracked. The man was pale and had an, obvious to him, vampire bite on his wrist. So this scent was that of a vampire he'd not encountered before.

There was something about the dark haired girl that seemed to draw him in. He didn't quite understand why, but he felt very protective of her. It wasn't that he'd wanted to drain her, though he was sure she would be very tasty. But, he certainly didn't want any other vampire to have her, either. So, he went out of his way to keep watch on her; where she went, who she saw, what she did. While she would sit on the steps of their porch, he would watch from deep in the forest. Occasionally, he would become so entranced in watching her, he'd forget to keep himself well hidden, and she seemed to glimpse him. If the rate at which her heart beat was any indication of being surprise or alarm, the only reason he could see for her to be so was a glimpse of something she didn't expect or understand. Like himself.

Something else was wandering the forest, though. Something other than the unknown vampire. He'd sensed it before, several times actually. But only during this time of year. There was something about the fall season that seemed to bring it around. Ah, yes, it is the friendly, or not so friendly, depending . . . Headless Horseman wannabe ghost. It was nearly the end of October, so he'd be leaving soon.

He shook his head, and his blond curls bounced around before settling with a few hanging forward onto his face, blocking is vision somewhat. He pushed them out of the way with his hand, and went back to watching the dark haired girl sitting on the steps.

"I'd better stop at the grocery store today after school," Alice smiled as she informed her mother. "Mrs. McCarty said I could pick some apples from their trees, and I'll get some caramel to make caramel apples. After all, Halloween is about here and we do want to have a little something for the trick-or-treaters."

Halloween was one of Alice's favorite times of the year. Not only was the weather usually just right, not too cold yet, but she loved playing dress-up. It was one of her favorite pastimes as a child, and really, Halloween was the only day the whole year that she got to play dress up as a near-adult, it almost allowed her to feel as carefree as she did as a child. She already had her costume planned. Of course, it had to be a little scary to the children; what would be the fun of Halloween if it weren't? But, again, it couldn't be so scary that it caused the children to have nightmares, she wouldn't want to be the cause of that.

She was musing aloud to herself about the odd things she'd been seeing in the forest lately, as she walked up and down the aisles in the market, doing the grocery shopping on her way home. For months she'd seen nothing, then about a month ago, she started seeing weird shadows. That horse thing, with the man seemingly without a head on his shoulders. She chastised herself for thinking that way, it was a trick with the branches, remember, Alice? But it brought up memories of a story she'd heard many times growing up. The Headless Horseman. Everyone knows that story, she thought. There is no way that it was actually true, of course, but it would sure fit what she'd been seeing in the shadows of the forest. She shook her head at herself once again, trying to dispel the nagging in the back of her mind about that horseman. Trouble was, every time she'd seen him, it brought back bits and pieces of the story.

"Next thing you know, I'll be thinking vampires and werewolves are real," Alice chuckled to herself.

Groceries bought, including the caramel to make caramel apples for the kids, Alice headed home. Her mom would be very late getting home tonight, so she planned on a simple dinner that was easily warmed in the microwave and would still be tasty and satisfying. It was the least she could do for her mother, she hated that her mother had to work so hard to keep them solvent.

As soon as this year was over, and she was out of school, she'd be getting a job herself so her mother could quit working so hard. Even though she'd reached her majority, she wouldn't go against her mother's wishes, and her mother wouldn't even entertain the idea of Alice getting even a part-time job after school. She wanted Alice's concentration and focus to be getting good grades in school.

Alice was unaware, as of yet, of the big plans her mother had for her after graduation. Mrs. Brandon had begun a college fund for Alice at the time she was born. She and Alice's father had faithfully contributed to it for nearly 18 years, until he was gone. She refused to touch it, even though times were financially difficult. Alice was going to college. Her mother expected that she would study design of some sort. But, now was not the time for Alice to know about it. She'd insist on using it for day to day expenses, rather than her mother working so many long hours. That simply would not do.

Keeping a vigilant eye on the dark-haired girl and her mother was a satisfying pastime for the stranger with the long, curly blond locks. The sweet scent of the girl washing over him, particularly when she sat on the steps of the porch, was a sort of sweet torture. He wanted so much to reveal himself to her. Gather her in his arms and hold her protectively. Feel her soft body next to his. But, no. It was too dangerous . . . for both of them. He knew his distraction would only be an invitation to the vampire whose scent lingered in close proximity to the house.

He still hadn't seen this other mysterious vampire, but knew that he, too, was watching the humans there. What did he want? Was he intent on decimating what was left of this fragile family? He knew there was no way he'd ever allow anything like that to happen to the dark-haired girl.

One day, her skin seemed to be glowing even more than usual, her spirits high as she hummed as she went about her tasks for the weekend. Her mother was still in the house, too. He could hear the double heartbeats within the house. It was unusual for both of them to be home on the weekend, together. "Alice," he heard her mother say.

So, the object of his focus was named Alice. How appropriate, he thought. With her penchant for watching the forest so intently, her curiosity about what lay inside, she reminded the watching stranger so much of Alice, of Wonderland fame. Seeing things that couldn't possibly be. She must be more sensitive to paranormal stimuli than most.

He knew of the ghost in the forest that mimicked the Headless Horseman of the tale by the same name. He'd encountered him occasionally. He also knew that the ghost had no evil designs on the girl, Alice. It was a game for the ghost to begin appearing in the fall, hoping to have fun, playing the scary ghost, especially on Halloween. He knew he could dismiss worry over that, except that Alice might be scared. It wouldn't last for long, and the ghost would disappear when he had had is fill of entertainment at the townsfolk's expense. What was more worrisome was the vampire that was lurking around. One day, very soon, he'd find him and settle what he was after. Then, banish him, one way or another, from _his _forest.

Halloween finally arrived. It was a time that he could move among the humans without too much worry that they would perceive his true nature. Everyone looked a little . . . off in their costumes. It seemed as though they'd chosen costumes in direct opposition of their true natures. The good girls were dressed as trashy as they could be, the town slut dressed in a nun's habit, the bad-boy hoodlums dressed as Peter Pan or Friar Tuck. It was amazing and . . . weird. He surely wouldn't stand out in light of all the craziness that abounded that night. He trailed after a group of silly preteen girls as they went from house to house, trick-or-treating. As they reached Alice's house, he hung back a little, wanting to see her costume. He was sure she would be dressed up for Halloween. She seemed as though she had been looking forward to the night, what with all the caramel he'd smelled over the past few days. Then there was the giggling he'd heard as she would spin through her room. His gift allowed him to feel everything she was feeling. She was joyous and excited. The only reason he could think of would be the upcoming holiday.

The girls rang the bell and yelled, "Trick-or-Treat," as soon as the door cracked. He gasped. If he could have predicted what he saw, he couldn't have imagined that the look would have been so accurate. She was his counterpart. From the pale skin, glowing in the dark, to her ethereal beauty, she looked every inch a vampire. How could she have known?

The girls left, after collecting their caramel apples, and he drifted up to the door before it was closed. He noted the look of fright on Alice's face, and sent a soothing wave toward her. Her countenance smoothed as she signed looking him over from head to toe.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said winking, and then turned and retreated into the house. He seemed unable to help himself and followed.

Her scent, her look, everything about her drew him to her, and once inside he reached out to touch her. His fingers brushed her shoulder and she spun to face him. "I knew I'd seen you in the forest. But I didn't know who or what you were. Now, I know. Only a vampire could be so quiet, could be so elusive, and so enticing." Her eyes smoldered at him, and his arms moved of their own volition snaking around her body. She was so small; he towered over her, the top of her head only reaching the middle of his chest. He clenched his teeth against the urge ingrained in him to eliminate humans that learned of their existence. How could she have guessed it so soon?

The overwhelming desire that coursed through him shocked him to his very core. He'd never had this sort of reaction to any woman, before or after his change. Her scent changed, too. It had become even more heady, if that were even possible. His arms drew her tightly to him, without him consciously doing so. Her warm breath flowing over his chest startled him, and he became aware of the need to be gentle, lest he injure her fragile frame. Her arms encircled his waist as she laid her head on his chest.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly. The sound of her voice, the vibrations from her throat stoked the fire that had rumbled to life within him. 

He swallowed, drew in another heady breath and replied, "Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ma'am."

She chuckled. How was it that she wasn't afraid? Indeed, not only was she not afraid, he finally identified the new scent; she was aroused. He was certain she didn't know of all the supranormal abilities he possessed; if she knew, he was sure she'd be running as far from him as she was able. But, instead, she molded herself to him, pressing her body against his as closely as possible.

"I saw you, you know," she breathed against him, her breath warming his cold chest. "I thought maybe you were watching me, or perhaps came around on a horse. But I didn't think you were the one on the horse, really."

He chuckled and assured her that he most certainly wasn't the one on the horse, and explained to her about the ghost. "He'll be gone soon. Probably won't see him again for nearly a year. He's only around about Halloween time."

"You know about him?" she shifted her head to look up into his face, her blue eyes searching his amber ones. He nodded, smiling.

Carefully, he released his hold around her back and slid his hands up her silky arms, over her delicate shoulders to the back of her neck. With his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks, he leaned down to gently press his lips to hers. It was such an exquisite feeling, he pressed a little harder and her hands began to travel up his back until she could reach his shoulders. Hooking her hands over each, she pulled him down to her, arching her back to reach him, pressing herself against him where ever possible. When she got him as close as she could, her hands ran further up his body, across his shoulders to bury themselves in his curly blond hair and grip his neck.

Oh so carefully, he let one hand slip down her lower back and pulled her closer still. His entire body seemed to throb in time with the beating of her heart, a feeling it had been decades since he'd felt. He had known there was something special about this one, he'd felt it, it was as if he was destined to be here, with her like this, right now. It was just . . . right. He could tell what people were feeling, and if he was reading her right, with all his senses, she was definitely feeling lustful, right now. But that wasn't all. There was something underlying the lust, but he couldn't quite get a true reading of what it was.

The feelings of lust that were coursing through her only fueled his. It was all he could do to reign in his nature. His body was screaming to press her against the door and ravage her. Pressing himself, against and into her, slicing into her both at her sex and her jugular, drinking the sweet nectar of her blood, while sating his lust with her body. He was resisting the demand his body was making, but only just.

She began making small noises, whimpers and quiet moans; she squirmed subtly, her hips rocking gently against him; and her scent, the scent of her arousal, increased. He knew if he were to place his hands in that most intimate of places, he would find her slick, wet and warm. The scent was about to drive him out of his mind, so sweet to his enhanced olfactory senses. The feeling of her hand on the back of his neck was that same feeling of burning while sitting too near the fire on a cold winter night. Too warm, yet too comforting to move away. He could hold her like this forever, literally. It was where he was meant to be. But he wanted more. Needed more. Had to have . . . more.

He broke his lips from hers, only to run them down the slender column of her exquisite neck, tasting her sweet skin. She gasped, both from the pleasure of his lips on her skin and a need for oxygen. He must remember to let her breathe. Breathing is a necessity for her, but not for him. However, he took a deep breath, just to let the scent of her fill his body and mind, before recapturing her lips. He was careful to keep the kiss as chaste as possible. How he wanted to taste her mouth fully, but just a small cut on her tongue from his over-sharp teeth would allow her blood to flow into his mouth and his venom to infiltrate her body, beginning either a feeding frenzy for him or a horrific burning change for her, neither of which he wanted.

Her hands ran down his sides, teasing every rib and muscle, until they reached the hem of his shirt. She dipped them under the fabric and reversed their course, slipping them over the plains of his back, flesh on flesh, creating a fiery trail. He moaned in pleasure.

"Your mother's not here," it was a statement more than a question. He was nearly lost to his baser instincts.

"No," she answered breathlessly, "and it's time to turn off the light on the porch. No more trick-or-treat."

She released him and extricated herself from his embrace. Taking his hand and looking up into his hooded eyes with longing, she led him to the door where she threw the deadbolt and flipped off the porch light. Then, still leading him, she walked toward her bedroom.

She had never been so forward with a boy in her life, but this felt incredibly _right_ to Alice. And this was no boy, he was a man . . . sort of. He was a dangerous being, man or not, and the desire that she felt should have been tempered by fear; but it wasn't. The only misgivings she had were that she had no idea about what she was doing. She hoped she could coax him to lead and teach her what she needed to know.

A growl rumbled in his chest in anticipation of what she had in mind. He hardly believed that his sweet, innocent, dark-haired girl, the one he had watched over so carefully the last several months, was dragging him, albeit willingly, into her lair. It cost him huge amounts of willpower to keep from picking her up and speeding there and taking his pleasure. No, he wouldn't _take_ anything from her. She must give it willingly. And it appeared she was going to do just that.

Once they arrived in the room, Alice closed and locked the door, then drew him to her, firmly wrapping as much of herself around him as she could get. She threw one leg around his, locking her foot around his calf and reached up to pull his lips to hers. Jasper's arms wrapped around her and pulled her as tightly as he dared against him, feeling his cock warmed by the heat radiating off her body through her clothes. Such a delicious feeling.

He was drowning under the waves of lust she was throwing off. An advantage to his gift, he was able to absorb the waves and return them to her. They fueled one another, the lust was palpable in the air. The smell of her arousal, the panting breaths, their hands roaming; it was all testing his control severely and taking away his power of speech. The only sounds to be heard were the beating of Alice's heart, the slurping of mouths and the rustling of hands over fabric.

Suddenly, he realized this tiny girl was trying to move him; pushing him gently, but purposefully, toward her bed. It was almost comical that she should try to move him, a nearly immovable object. But she didn't know that, so he moved, allowing her to take the lead and push him down on her pink coverlet. It smelled just like her, and Jasper reveled in the scent.

Alice crawled over him, locking her lips to his, and tugging at the bottom edge of his shirt. "Off." she said huskily.

He had no choice but to obey, she had him so far into a lust-filled haze Jasper was unable to resist her simple order. Leaning up just enough, he reached behind his neck and peeled the shirt over his head, tossed it aside and flopped back onto the bed, drawing Alice up to rest on his chest. Her legs parted and rested on either side of his and her scent was amplified, washing over him anew.

His hands wandered, first tracing the curves of her sides, then over the pleasing mounds of her ass, squeezing gently there, before making their way up her back, under the snug t-shirt she was wearing. Alice's shirt bunched up around his hands as Jasper unhooked the back clasp of her bra. He heard a quick intake of breath, hers not his, and assumed correctly that this was something new to her. He grasped, at last, that this was her first 'encounter' of the sexual kind. That revelation only made him more determined that this experience be all about bringing her as much pleasure as humanly, or immortally, possible. Jasper hadn't been with a virginal woman since he'd been changed. He knew he could resist human blood, normally, but in the heat of lust and passion, he was a little more concerned. He would just have to keep himself in check, he was certain he could do it.

Jasper decided that in order for him to be in charge of himself, he needed to direct their activities so as not to be caught off guard. He sat up, which caused Alice to sit straddling his lap, right over and against his engorged cock. She must have instinctively ground herself against it, feeling it _right there_ where she was throbbing most and moaned loudly. He groaned against the feeling and quickly flipped them so that Alice was lying under him. He moved them to the head of the bed, Alice's head now resting on the pillow. Her dark hair formed a spiky halo around her pale, yet flushed, porcelain doll-like face.

Alice's hands began tracing the ridges and valleys on Jasper's chest and abdomen as he held himself above her on his hands, arms fully extended. The only part of their bodies that was still connected was right between her legs, where she could feel him pulsing and jumping behind the heavy denim of his jeans. With each pulse and jump, his cock would press against her and the feeling only made her more determined to have this man. She whimpered, wanting.

Jasper grasped the bottom of Alice's t-shirt and pulled upward. The snug shirt took her bra along with it when he pulled it over her head, revealing to him the small pale globes of her breasts topped with tight rose-colored peaks. Still bracing himself with one hand, Jasper used to other to explore her breasts. She arched into his hand, closing her eyes and panting. Her hips flexed up into his as he brought his mouth to lave over her taut peak. Growling quietly he sucked her nipple into his mouth, carefully guarding his teeth behind his lips, and flicked the tip with the tip of his tongue.

Alice's body had a mind of its own, twisting and bucking and . . . needing. She raised her head as Jasper buried his face in the pillow above her head and licked his pectoral bulge, moving quickly to find his nipple. His response was immediate and satisfying. His hips bucked into hers, his cock putting the most delicious pressure on her clit. She rocked into him and he responded by thrusting back, they developed a rhythm between them, reminiscent of intercourse.

Her arousal flooded her jeans, as she had forgone panties tonight. She didn't want any lines to mar the look of her jeans. Jasper felt the warm wetness through his own jeans and captured Alice's lips with his own, twisting and teasing her nipples before reaching down to unfasten the button of her pants, sliding the zipper down, and pushing the sides apart.

Alice took his lead and, slipping her tiny hand down the center of his chest to his stomach, reached the button and popped it open. The pressure of his cock straining to escape its confines pushed the zipper down of its own accord, allowing him to break free, minimally restrained by the cotton of his boxer briefs. The waistband gaped away from him as Jasper's cock bounced and jerked. Alice let her hand follow the trail of hair that disappeared into the waist band and found his cock. Jasper let out a gasp as her tiny hand grasped him all too gently. He covered her hand with his and showed her how to stroke him, his hips flexing into her hand on each down stroke.

As much as he was enjoying Alice stroking him, Jasper knew that his focus needed to be on pleasuring her. So he pushed the stroking to the back of his mind with difficulty and began his own exploration of Alice's sex. His fingers found their way into her pants and he was pleasantly surprised not finding any panties in his way. He ran his fingers over her outer lips, front to back, and delighted in the fact that they were wet, which meant inside would be dripping.

Gently he parted her lips allowing himself access to her clit and beyond. He touched her clit gently and she jumped, hypersensitive from all the dry-humping they'd already done. He rubbed circles around her clit softly before sliding a finger into her and pumping slowly as his thumb continued to describe circles around and over her nub. Her hips too flexed with the pace he'd set and they were both thrusting into the others hand at the same pace. Soon, she stopped stroking him as her legs began to shake and her body became rigid just as her walls clamped down on his finger and she screamed his name. He pulled his hand from her once she stopped spasming against it, and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking the nectar of her juices from it. It was ambrosia, perhaps even more delectable than her blood would be.

Slowly he dragged her pants down her legs and tossed them on the floor at the foot of the bed. Jasper crawled up the bed until his chin was even with the apex of her legs. She watched him lazily out of heavy lidded eyes. He looked up to her, pinning her gaze with his own as he took a languid swipe of her juices with his tongue. She shuddered at the feeling, her head falling back hard against the pillow, so he took another lick all the way up, nibbling on her clit with his lip-covered teeth. Alice grasped the coverlet in her fists and begged, "More." He was happy to oblige and settled in, licking and nibbling until she exploded again. He drank everything she gave him, then completed his happily delayed climb over her.

Alice's feet hooked in his pants as he crawled, effectively pushing them down his legs. He kicked them off when they reached his feet and he lowered himself to cover her slight body, propping himself on his elbows to keep his considerable weight from crushing her. His mouth latched onto hers as she sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip. His cock was turgid between her legs and it was with great self restraint he kept himself from plunging it into her. She began to squirm as she felt it right near her entrance, trying to connect it to her where she was most needing contact.

Ever so gradually, he inched himself toward her until the head of his cock rested against her entrance. His eyes asked the silent question, 'Are you sure?' At the nod of her head, he pressed harder, barely entering her. Her legs wrapped around his as they pulled him closer, deeper. He stopped when he met resistance.

"This may hurt, are you sure you want this?"

"I'm ready." She said shakily. "You feel so good, and the coolness of your body is soothing the sting already." Her legs were pulling again.

He sighed and pushed gently further. Alice gasped, scrunching her eyes briefly, then relaxed. "See? I told you it would be okay."

The sensation of being inside her was more than he could have dreamed. Hot, wet, tight. He withdrew a little, and pushed forward, inward, just a little further than before. Hotter, wetter, tighter. Far from being too much, it wasn't enough. He needed to totally bury himself inside her. Retreating again, he pushed forward and sunk his length totally inside her and stopped, nearly collapsing on Alice from the pleasure of feeling of her surrounding him.

Holding her gaze with his own, he began to thrust, in and out, the feeling making his eyes want to roll back in his head. Her eyes were hooded with desire; her hips met his every thrust. As he felt the familiar coil begin in his abdomen, his hips began to quicken, hers still met his every movement. Her legs moved up to wrap around his hips. Her lips were parted, her breaths shallow and quick.

He felt her muscles begin to flutter against his shaft before her body stiffened, yet again. The heat of her body along with the rhythmic contraction of her muscles served to pull him over the brink and propelled him headlong into the most excruciatingly pleasurable orgasm he'd ever experienced.

He collapsed onto his side, bringing Alice's body with him, surrounding her with his arms, pulling her close. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and drank in her unique fragrance as their bodies calmed from the intense experience they had just shared. Alice sighed deeply, her breathing evening out to a rhythm he recognized as sleep. He held her as she slept. Vowing that she would always be his, he began to plan.

The first task was to identify and eliminate the other vampire. Jasper planned to track him using all the skills he learned, both as a Confederate soldier and vampire. Alice would need to, at some point, decide whether she was in love with him, as he was with her. Her continued existence was the reason for his. He'd give nearly anything to have her with him for eternity, but he'd take her as long as, and in any condition, he could.

Jasper woke her gently with a kiss to each eyelid and one to her precious mouth. Alice opened her eyes, smiled hugely with a leer thrown in for good measure, and stretched languidly. He laughed quietly and said, "Darlin', I think it's best I'm not here when your mother gets home, and there's some business I need to attend to. I shall return to you, never fear. You are the reason for my existence."

He rose, hunted down his clothing and dressed. With a searing kiss, he walked out the door, Alice trailing behind him pleading with him to stay. He turned, smiled and repeated, "You _are_ the reason for my existence." Then set out, breathing deeply, searching for the scent of that damned vampire . . .

**So, there you have it. LOL **

**Some asked if I was going to continue this, and the answer is no. There is stuff that was in my head that didn't make it into the one-shot, and if you ask nicely I'll tell you what it was, but it isn't enough to make a multi chapter fic out of . And . . . I don't have it in me right now to do it, anyway.**

**What'd ya think?**


End file.
